


Silver Haired Twins

by jurabi_therion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurabi_therion/pseuds/jurabi_therion
Summary: The sins of her Empire's past had finally been settled. Edelgard now lives a peaceful life with her wife, Byleth in Remire Village. One month later, they happened upon two children at an orphanage whose humanity was torn apart by the evils that the crest system wrought upon Fodlan. Adopting these children without hesitation, Edelgard and Byleth vow to heal the children's wounds and renew their hearts so they could grow up happily in the dawn of their new life.





	Silver Haired Twins

**Silver Haired Twins Chp.1: Adoption**

_~~Year 1200: Adrestian Empire~~_

5 years had passed since Edelgard von Hvresvelg and the Black Eagle Strike Force defeated Archbishop Rhea and the Knights of Serios in the Kingdom of Faeghus. As the reigning Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard ordered an attack on Shambhala and laid waste to those who slither in the dark, including its leader, Thales. After achieving victory, Edelgard proceeded with her next step which was to try her uncle, Lord Arundel, for the crimes of orchestrating the murder of the King of Faurgus and the tragedy of Duscar.

With the sins of her past finally eliminated, Edelgard moved on to her final step: The eradication of the Crest system. Gone were the privilages of nobility handed to those who bore a crest. Laws were set in place to prevent any house from disowning a child who bore no crest. Commoners were allowed the chance to prove themselves capable of giving their skills and efforts to all of Fodlan be they a farmer or a knight.

Fodlan had finally become a land in which no one suffered the same way Edelgard and so many unfortunate souls have.

And by that time, she was ready to pass down the crown to one who was worthy to maintain Fodlan’s peace and prosperity.

She can finally return to the one she loved and live a peaceful, quiet life.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Remire Village~~_

Edelgard happily hummed away as she made her way towards the entrance of the newly rebuilt Remire Village on her steed. Noticing how much has changed for the better, Edelgard couldn’t help but let out a smile, “She managed to bring this village back in five years. Byleth never ceases to amaze me.”

“You’re late, Your Highness,” A female voice spoke.

Edelgard stopped her horse, aware of who that voice belonged to. She held down her bursting excitement and held a serious look. She looked up at the hill to her right to see Byleth standing and staring at her with her arms crossed, “You should know me better than anyone, Professor. I am never the kind of person who is late to such an important reunion. Perhaps this is payback for when you scared me with that five year disappearance you did before.”

“…”

“…”

Both of them stared at each other with the most serious expressions for a few seconds until Edelgard was the first to crack a smile. Seeing the crack in her smile made Byleth also crack a smile.

“Hehehe…” Edelgard let out a chuckle.

“Hehehehe,” Byleth followed with her own giggle.

“Hahahaha!”

“Hahahahahaha!”

Both of them giggled until they both couldn’t contain their laughter and happy smiles. Neither of them could hold back any longer, Byleth most of all.

“I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN, EL!!” Byleth screamed as she jumped from the hill to land right onto Edelgard with the biggest hug she could possibly give.

“Whoa!” Edelgard yelped as she was knocked off her horse and both she and Byleth landed on the ground, still laughing despite how startled Edelgard’s horse might have been.

The two then looked at each other in the eye.

Edelgard placed her hand onto Byleth’s soft face, “As I promised five years ago, I’m come back to you to finally start my life with you.”

“And on my birthday, no less,” Byleth said, “You do know how to make a girl smile.”

“And I’ll assume you do as well?” Edelgard asked.

“Well I know how to make _you_ smile,” Byleth said.

The two lovers exchanged a lovely kiss with each other. Both of them had been starving for each other’s company for five long years.

Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth’s waste.

Byleth let her hand caress Edelgard’s silver hair as she closed her eyes, hoping from the bottom of her heart that this moment with the woman she chose to marry is not a dream.

It wasn’t.

They stopped and smiled at each other.

“So?” Byleth asked.

“It seems I’ll be smiling for the remainder of today,” Edelgard said.

Proud of her accomplishment, Byleth helped her wife out of the grass and proceeded to guide her through the newly built Remire Village.

Edelgard was surprised at how much Byleth has helped the village out in five years. People believed it to be impossible to bring Remire back to the way it used to be, but those people didn’t account for Byleth heading the process.

Byleth explained that she was able to convince her mercenary friends to assist her in the reconstruction of the destroyed buildings. She then got Ferdinand to help fund the project…in exchange for listening to his speeches on “a noble’s duty”. She then had Caspar assist in defending the village during construction while Dorothea helped ease both survivors and newcomers alike into their newly build home. Though Remire Village isn’t the same as it used to be, it’s still a peaceful village where people can live in once again.

“Wow, you managed to do all of that without my knowledge?” Edelgard asked, sitting in Byleth’s home with a cup of tea in between the table they sat at.

“Well, I could have asked you for help too, but you were so busy making sure Fodlan was going to be safe,” Byleth said, “I didn’t want to trouble you or get in your way, El.”

“Come now, Byleth, you know I would have been more than happy to help you rebuild this village,” Edelgard said, staring at her tea, “Especially when I could have stopped what happened ten years ago.”

“You had your reasons for associating with the people who destroyed Remire Village,” Byleth said, “And…I do admit that I was a little upset when Hubert told me you decided to further associate with them, but I know you don’t do things without good intent behind them. Now that those who slither in the dark are dealt with, we can finally put the past behind us, and live a normal life.”

“Byleth…I…” Edelgard blushed and smiled, hearing Byleth’s words of sincerity, “Thank you.”

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~1 Month Later~~_

For an entire month, Edelgard and Byleth enjoyed in each other’s company. They exchanged soft hugs in bed, walked around the village with their hands interlocked together, viewed the scenery of the mountains in the distance under a great, big tree. Sometimes, Byleth would rest her head on Edelgard’s lap and Edelgard, in turn, would silently caress her wife’s lovely, blue hair.

After spending much time in each other’s company, they finally decided it was time they grew their family via adoption. They both went to a town a few miles from Remire Village that happened to have an orphanage.

Upon entering the orphanage, they were met with a kind maiden who was humbled to have been visited by Edelgard von Hresvelg.

“Lady Edelgard, you humble me with your presence,” The lady said, “To what do I owe this great honor.”

“No need for formalities, ma’am,” Edelgard said with a reassuring, casual smile, “I am not simply Edelgard, a woman who wishes to adopt two children from this orphanage.”

“Of course,” The orphanage manager said, “Please, right this way.”

The lady led Edelgard and Byleth to a room filled with ten orphaned children happily playing their toys. The sight of such happy souls nearly brought a tear to Edelgard’s eyes.

“Thankfully, there aren’t are plethora of orphans in need of adoption in this peaceful time, Lady Edelgard,” The orphan lady said, “These ten are all we have here. Please, take your time to get to know them. I’ll be at my office preparing the official paperwork if you need me.”

“Of course,” Edelgard said before she turned to Byleth, “Are you sure we can’t adopt them all.”

“Now that I look at all of them, I wish we could,” Byleth said, “They all deserve so much happiness.”

“Not to mention that they’re all so…precious,” Edelgard said, “Any one of them would make wonderful children.”

Edelgard and Byleth took the time to speak with the children to get to know them better; however, that only made things harder for them. Now they can’t even choose one over the other in their first pick.

“Goodness…why can’t we just adopt them all? Surely that’s the easiest course of action,” Edelgard said.

“I know that, El, but we can only handle so much,” Byleth said, “Ten children would be utter chaos, and the two of us are already a disaster with just each other.”

“As I am aware…” Edelgard said with a sigh, “I just wish…”

“Forgive my intrusion, Lady Edelgard, Lady Byleth, but have you two made your decision yet?” The orphan lady asked, “I’ve finished gathering the paperwork.”

“We’re still struggling to pick our first choice, unfortunately,” Byleth said, “My wife can be…surprisingly indecisive when it comes to choices like this.”

“Hm?” Edelgard noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

There were two other kids, one being in a boy and the other a girl, sitting in the corner, silently coloring their papers. Both of them looked similar at first glance and Edelgard had trouble differentiating the two. But what immediately caught her attention was that they had silver hair, just like hers.

“Those two kids…” Edelgard said, “They were so silent that I didn’t even notice them.”

“Their hair…” Byleth said, “It’s just like yours, El.”

“Ah…my apologies, Lady Edelgard,” The orphan lady said, “But those two orphans are a special case.”

“A special case, how?” Byleth asked.

"You see, five years ago, those twins were rescued recently from a gruesome facility that conducted the last of those vile crest experiments,” The orphan lady explained, “Many other victims were rescued but later died due to the side effects. All of them except those two.”

“And they have been living here ever since?” Edelgard asked, with a shocked expression, “For five years?!”

“Yes,” The orphan lady said, “That is because those two denied every parent who offered to take care of them. Some are lucky to even get so much as a word from them.”

“For kids to be pushed to that point…how awful,” Byleth said.

“I am sorry for not mentioning them, but I felt that they didn’t want to trust adults ever again,” The orphan lady said, “So I decided to stop presenting them to people.”

“…” Edelgard silently started walking towards the two orphans.

“El?” Byleth asked, noticing Edelgard’s slow advance towards the kids.

The white haired boy noticed Edelgard walking towards them and immediately stood in front of the white haired girl, silently glaring at the Hresvelg.

Horrible memories of the crest experiments she endured flooded back to her mind. Memories of her siblings dying before her eyes—of innocents being murdered. The thought of these two kids enduring such pain made her legs weak as she fell on her knees.

_“My daughter, I regret that I could not do more for you,”_ Her father’s words ten years ago rang through her memories, _“When you were stolen away to the Kingdom…When the prime minister did those horrible things…I could only watch in horror.”_

_“I…I understand, Father. In those dark times, your eyes and your fists were my salvation,”_ Were her words back then, _“Within your eyes, I saw true care.”_

“I am so sorry…” Said the Edelgard of today to the two victims of horrible experimentation. She looked at them both with sadness in her eyes as tears poured down like heavy rain.

_“And upon your fists clenched tight with indignity, I saw the blood that dripped and fell.”_

“I couldn’t save you both sooner!” Edelgard cried as she tightly clenched her fists. Her nails cut into her skin, causing blood to spill onto the floor, “And because I took too long, you both have lost your humanity! I am so sorry!”

_“Even as I bled, I felt that you, too, must also be bleeding.”_

“…You are…sorry…?” The boy asked as the girl peaked from behind him to get a good look at Edelgard.

“You have…the same hair as us,” The girl said, noticing Edelgard’s hair color.

“Y-yes…” Edelgard said, happy that they’re talking with her. She showed them her silver hair, “My hair is the same color as yours…because I too went through the same horror as you.”

“Same…horror…” The boy said as he clenched his head in pain.

“Please, don’t strain yourself,” Edelgard said, “You’ve endured more than enough pain as is. My name is Edelgard, and this is my wife, Byleth.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Byleth said, in the softest tone she could muster, “Would you mind giving us your names.”

“…N-n-umber 42, and she is number…43,” The boy said.

“Those are...numbers...” Byleth said.

“…My word,” Edelgard said, covering her mouth, “They were never given any names…”

“They never told anyone their names,” The orphan lady explained, “This is the first time I’ve heard them speak like this.”

“I was once called “Number 9”,” Edelgard said softly as she looked at the two kids and proceeded to lift up her shirt.

Everyone laid witnessed to a lot of scars and stitches that covered Edelgard’s entire torso—the biggest scar lied around her chest.

Byleth could never get used to seeing those scars on Edelgard, no matter how many times she sees them.

The two kids stared at those scares with shocked expressions.

“I ask you both this one request to trust me,” Edelgard said, “I want to help heal the wounds that have been inflicted upon you—to help relight your lives and bring you both happiness. These scars are proof that you can trust me and my wife to love you with all of our heart. We wish to adopt both of you into our family. Do you wish to become a part of our family?”

The two kids remained silent and looked at each other with hesitant glances.

The girl walked a little towards Edelgard and raised her shirt to show her the same scars and stitches she received.

“My word…” Byleth said, crouching to examine the scars, “Who would do such a thing to you…?”

“Umm…Lady…you're not lying, are you? Can you really…help us?” The girl asked.

“I will do everything in my power to make sure you live a happy, healthy life,” Edelgard said.

"We promise nothing will ever harm you two ever again," Byleth said.

"That’s right, because your new mothers will always protect you," Edelgard vowed to them as she extended her hands towards them with a gentle smile.

That final line with the warm smile broke through the walls and the two kids began crying as they took Edelgard’s hands and gave her a big hug as their tears and sobs soaked her shirt. They cried and cried until they exhausted themselves and fell asleep.

Edelgard immediately carried both of them in her arms and gave them kisses on the cheek. She then turned to her wife, just now realizing that she moved on instinct, “I’m sorry for not consulting you first, Byleth.”

Byleth said nothing and instead hugs all three of them, “I don’t mind, El. Like I said, you don’t do things without a good reason behind them. Besides, I wanted to adopt them too,” She said as she kissed both of the twins and whispered, “I love you.”

Edelgard smiled, proud to finally have children whom she could love with all of her heart in order to heal their pain and rid them of their tortured past. It will be hard work, but she and Byleth are the only ones who can help them…and they will help them no matter how long it takes.

_"Father...just as you were my salvation,”_ Edelgard thought to herself, _“I will be the salvation of these children, as a loving mother should be.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeelloooooo~! This is Jurabi Espada Therion, here with a story about Edelgard and her wife, Byleth.  
Yes, I have not been on this sight for a long while and honestly I kinda forgot that it exist. The reason why I'm using it again is because I wanted to post this fic for you guys at least.  
The story behind this fic is that I was on a Edeleth server and someone came up with this good idea where Edelgard and Byleth become mothers and adopt two kids who underwent the horrible crest experimentation just as Edelgard did and the point of this story would be to slowly heal their wounds over time. I wrote this cause I had the spark and really liked that idea so much.  
I'm not sure if the person who made this idea has an account from here, but they are felikannazuki from discord so they technically get the credit while I wrote this out as best as I can.  
Anyways, guys, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.  
If you did this chapter, please let me know in the reviews and leave a favorite and a follow. Thank you very much for reading. See you next chapter~!


End file.
